A New Couple for the New Year
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: Dawn is having a New's Years party and is intiving all of her and hope she would have her crush become her new boyfriend


**Hey guys here is the New's Years One-Shot and the shipping is... Advanceshipping the final votes were 2 for Adv. 1 for Pearl and 1 for Amor so enjoy and please review and also this wasn't my best work sorry.**

* * *

A New Couple for the New Year

The annual New Year's Party at Dawn's house getting ready to start she invited all of her friends to be at the party. (Ash, May, Hayden, Paul, and Serena)

**11:30 pm**

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" Dawn yelled as she ran to the door to see her friends all waiting to get inside

"Come in." She greeted letting her friends come inside to start the party.

"So how are you Dawn?" Paul (Dawn's Crush) asked Dawn who blushed whenever he was around.

"I'm fi-fine. H-How ab-abou-about you?" Dawn stuttered trying to control herself around him.

"I'm fine but you need to claim down." Paul stated leading her to a couch where two of her friends are.

"You sit down so you can enjoy this party you made talk to Hayden or Serna beside you while I go talk to Ash and May." Paul told her then walked away.

"So Dawn when are you going just kiss him?" Serena asked.

"I want to during midnight like everybody." Dawn answered.

"Not everybody I'm not unless someone did it just grabbed me and do it which better not happened." Hayden grunted and looked at Serna.

"Why are you looking at me Hayden?" Serena asked starting to blush a little.

"Because if anybody who do it would be you Ash and Paul are not gay, May will of course kiss Ash, Dawn will be kissing Paul so that just leaves you so no funny business missy." Hayden replied with a little bit of angered.

"Sorry I asked I will just invite Calem then." Serena grunted back at him and walked away as Dawn slapped him behind the head.

"What the hell was that for." Hayden asked rubbing his head a little.

"For being a jackass Hayden why did you assumed Serena was  
going to kiss you anyway." Dawn replied.

"Because love is supposed to happen naturally not a random kiss that has no meaning." He grunted back to her.

"Well then I should invite someone who you would like to kiss that is not Serena." She continued to argue with him.

"No one I don't have a crush on anyone." Hayden stated as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dawn asked.

"Home and if I leaved now I can make it there before the giant pokeball drops." Hayden answered.

"You are not leaving." Dawn grunted and squeezed on one of Hayden's pressure points knocking him out.

**11:45 pm**

Hayden finally awoken from his small coma to see his friends laughing except for Serena for some reason.

"I swear to Arceus I better not have any maker drawing on my face when I go to the bathroom and look into the mirror." Hayden grunted getting up and headed to the bathroom.

"You guys shouldn't have done this he is going to get really mad." Serna confronted them.

"I am actually surprised you are standing up to him he was a being a giant ass to you. Ash replied.

"Well I am not going to make my crush made fun of especially the last day of the year too." She grunted.

Hayden finally came out of the bathroom looking mad but as mad as before.

"I will stay but if there any more pranks like this I will be leaving and also we only got 15 more minutes till 2014 you guys might as well get your partner that you will kiss when it hits midnight I will be on the couch if you need me." Hayden said looking like he was holding in his anger.

"Ok I guess now Ash you are my partner." May replied to what she heard and grabbing Ash's hand.

"Now Dawn you are mine." Paul stated almost causing Dawn to faint but quickly grabbed his hand.

**11:55 pm**

Everyone was getting ready (except for Hayden) for the ball to drop and suck we other's faces.

"So Serena where is Calem for your midnight kiss?" Hayden asked looking at her who was about to cry a little.

"He couldn't make it apparently he loves Shanna so I guess you aren't the only one who won't get kissed tonight." Serna mumbled.

"Hey it won't that bad I mean we could just hug at least it would be something." Hayden said trying to comfort her.

"No you don't understand a kiss on New Year's Day at midnight is special it is the first thing you do on the new year." She mumbled again with some tears showing.

"You got that right I haven't fallen in love with anyone at all." Hayden admitted.

"Really not one person?" Serena asked.

"Nope not one girl." Hayden answered with a little sigh.

"Well we could always fake a kiss." Serena offered with a slight blush.

Hayden went wide-eyed hearing that a girl he has known his entire childhood offered and had a slight crush on has offered.

"Really you want to do that?" Hayden asked.

"Well I guess I mean we are in drama class and have done it before for in a play." Serena replied.

"Yeah but why?" Hayden asked.

"Well because I have had this small well more like a huge crush on after the play." Seerna admitted.

"Really you do like me then what why did you try to invite Calem over to kiss him?" He asked once more.

"Because I thought it would make you jealous." She answered.

"Ok guys get your girl only 10 seconds left." Ash announced to his friends and quickly grabbed May and pulled her close.

"So are you going to fake kiss me?" Serna asked.

"10 9 8." The four counted down

"Well no I am not." Hayden answered.

"7 6 5." Their friends continued.

"Why not?" Serna asked with a little whine tone.

"Because I want it to be a real one."

"3 2 1!" Their friends counted down then started to kiss each other.

Hayden then quickly grabbed Serena and kissed her for a couple of minutes till a series of flashes filled the room till Serena and Hayden saw that their friends were taking photos of them kissing.

"Well looked who was lying the whole time." Dawn teased with a little giggle.

"Oh whatever." Hayden grunted and went back to kiss Seerna.

* * *

**So there you guys go I know not my best work but a lot has been happening so don't except a Rejects' Revenge next week sorry and thanks for reading.**

**-Mundie**


End file.
